Accidental Yuuri
by CrazyCartSalad
Summary: On wolfram's One hundredth birthday, Yuuri accidentally proposes... to father Wolfram's child! But his misfortune doesn't stop there though... Warning: Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon, MPreg...
1. The Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.

**A/N: **Thanks to Stalker of Stories for being my beta for this chap.

**THE PROPOSAL**

It was a delightfully happy morning in Shin Makoku. The birds were chirping, Princess Greta and her five year old were playing with new stuff toys in the royal garden, courtesy of Gwendal and Anissina of course, Conrart was contently watching the princesses as he relaxed into the comforting arms of Yozak. The spy planted a kiss on top of the brown haired man's head, Conrart sighing in content. Overall, it was a very peaceful morning, a rare occurrence considering the time. It was typically the time when the Maou and his future consort would start their loud squabbles over the minutest of things, usually about the Demon King being unceremoniously naïve about other people's flirtatious behavior toward him.

Yes, the King, now twenty-one years of age in earth but one hundred five in Shin Makoku Standards, although is of age still is extremely gullible when it comes underhanded tricks. Although, as painful as it sounds, he is completely stupid when it comes to the art of deception, he is one who had won the hearts of many nations, not including Big and Small Cimaron, and unified almost half the world. He even founded the first ever League of Nations in this alternate realm, happy that there was now a running place where International Disputes could be settled with peacefully and help given to those in need.

However, as of the moment, the king is the one in need of help as an angry fireball, red as the temper of the future consort, threatened to hurl itself on to the very King himself. Now, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefield knows the limits of the King. That a fireball this size will not kill the now very powerful Maou but it would surely hurt. It seemed the peaceful atmosphere was about to broken.

"Yuuri, you despicable lech! I leave you for one second and you come this close to smooching with some gold digging, social climbing whore disguised as an Ambassador of Goodwill. You cheating, hormonal, insufferably gullible, lecherous, stupid wimp!"

Yuuri held up both hands in front of him, attempting to shield himself from impending doom.

"Wolfram, no! I swear I wasn't cheating! She just spilled her drink on me and offered to help me dry off. I swear I wasn't planning on flirting or anything else you might be thinking!"

It was a near-desperate attempt as he saw the fireball grow ever bigger. How did things turn out this way? The morning had started peaceful as he woke up to a painful punch in the gut. Just when he was to tell Wolfram off, he found the sleeping form of the blond brat beauty simply captivating, and soon found himself staring. The triple B (blond brat and beautiful of course…) woke up to his staring and stared back. A happy and peaceful atmosphere ensued. But all of a sudden shouting occurred and this happened.

"Not cheating? How dare you call it that when I found you in OUR bedchambers, your robe half off and her on top of you? You lousy, good for nothing, oblivious king!"

Yuuri's eyes widened as he searched his mind for the right words and attempt to convince Wolfram not to end his manly life prematurely. He wanted to adopt more daughters, have more adventures with the royal brothers, and watch Wolfram stuff himself with all the chocolate and sweets at the royal kitchen at midnight, not to mention get married. But then again, his marriage will most likely be with Wolfram so he might as well learn survival tactics to preserve his life.

"She fell on top of me all of a sudden! I swear I wasn't planning on anything! Besides, I just wanted to get the dressing part over with so I can give you my gift."

Yep, it was on the party for Lord Von Bielefield's one hundredth birthday that he managed to royally piss of the said blond brat prince. Oh now, he really was gonna get it. Then he had a brilliant idea. It always works on Gwendal. If it works on Gwendal, it will surely work on Wolfram! His eyes lit up at his brilliant idea. Now to test it out.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said in his dark voice, preparing for the final hurl, eyes wet with tears. He was all ready to cry and hurl the fireball when… when…. That despicable strategy…. That… that… those…

"Yuuri... Have you no honor?" he desperately fought for control.

"It's called survival tactic. I don't want to die yet, Wolf… ram. Ahehehehehe…."

"Don't ahehehehe me. You won't escape your fate next time." The blond muttered, completely giving on Yuuri's puppy eyes and goofy grin. That despicable technique the wimp always uses on his older brother and everyone else to escape something he doesn't feel like doing. It was so underhanded but Yuuri looked absolutely adorable doing it. Sighing, he sat next to the king and closed his eyes.

Yuuri, sensing that he was, at last, out of danger, started to crawl out of bed when he felt a firm grip on his wrist. Sighing, he went back beside Wolfram and started explaining. He owed the noble prince an explanation anyway.

"I did not want to go out there with a stain on my shirt. She offered to help me to make up for her mistake. I didn't see anything wrong with it but I didn't think she would suddenly lose her balance on me and that's when you came I really did want to give you my gift after that though. However, you were too pissed off that I was afraid you'd destroy it in your anger. Anyway…" he reached for the side table and produced a small box wrapped in a shiny silver gift wrapper with a black ribbon on it.

Wolfram eyed it conspicuously, scrutinizing it as if it would bring destruction to the whole of Shin Makoku. Yuuri nervously gulped when the blond finally decided to open the black box. He closed his eyes in fear when he heard a gasp and a groan.

"Ano, Wolfram, you could just return it to me if you don't like it. I can have it replaced if you don't like the color or a different design. I swear I will kill that Daikenja when I see him. This is entirely his fault. Wolfram, don't kil…. Waah! Wolfram?"

Wolfram had never been so happy in all one hundred years of his life! The wimp had just given him jewelry! Jewelry! With green stones on it! The king's intentions finally swayed in his favor. The blond prince's eyes lit up, practically glowing as he excitedly sat on Yuuri's lap, face mere inches from Yuuri's with a rather big grin on his face. The King gulped.

"Wo…Wolfram?" Yuuri's eyes blinked. What had gotten into his fiancé? It was like he ate a slice of chocolate cake or something. "What are you…. uhmm….."

"You really want to do it? I guess you are not a wimp anymore, asking me this on my birthday of all times. It's the best wedding gift ever, Yuuri!" he shouted with glee, then went on babbling about something Yuuri had completely tuned out after the words "wedding gift".

Shaking, not only his voice but also his hand…

"What do you mean wedding gift? I didn't just accidentally set a wedding or something right?"

'_What have I gotten myself into?_'

"You just asked me to mother a child Yuuri. Don't tell me you want to impregnate me without matrimony, you wimp? Answer me!"

"Wha-wha-what?"


	2. The Necklace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh. Takabayashi Tomo owns Kyou Kara Maou, the novel… Geneon Entertainment and Funimation Entertainment own the distribution rights…

**WARNING! I DID NOT SUBMIT THIS YET TO MY BETAREADER! I'LL ASK HER/HIM LATER.**

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for updating so late! I swear college life is to blame! Midterms, projects, and all that jazz… sigh…. Oh well, there is a new portion in my fics called Credits. This portion is similar to a credits page for everyone who helped me in my fics, especially the reviewers. As for Greta's age, it was a mistake I did not intend to make. I'll expound more on the credits portion. ^_^ Have fun reading!

**Credits:**

Stalker of Stories – BetaReader

Berry and pink chayito – For pointing out my mistake concerning Greta. Thanks! I think I'm gonna read this through after I post it… Yeah…

pink chayito **and **lili974WOLF – For reviewing the last chap in words I had to use google translate to understand. Love lots!

AsuraChan, and animegirl457 – For loving the Mpreg part of my story….

NipeNeco, Mewlexi, yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf, Shane, zangetsuichigo13, watergoddesskasey, priscel, Nikkie23534, Arioch the fallen angel, heydayarcade, qwertyuiop, Hi, and eclst - For reviewing the last chap.

Silverwoman – For noticing my nationality… heh, heh, heh…

Crystal-cure dot com – for helping me find a gemstone perfect for Lord Von Bielefeld…

Now on to the Story….

* * *

**THE NECKLACE**

"Wha-wha-what?"

That was the last sentence he and wolfram shared since this morning. The blonde's fury was so intense the prince hadn't been able to say a word, his whole body shaking in anger. Yuuri had never seen Wolfram like that before. And, as such, was only able to watch as the blond stomped out of their bedroom, slamming the door so hard one would wonder how it withstood such force. They never even talked at lunch, although they were sitting side by side. The atmosphere was filled with tension that not even Gunter or the former Maou could dissipate, therefore they stopped trying and looked at the King for hope, to which the King resigned a smile as comforting as he can.

As one of the captains, Wolfram had responsibility to train his troops everyday but today he did not show up. It was a strange occurrence as Wolfram seemed to take delight in, not only training his troops, but seeing them whine and suffer under the sun. The men questioned the young king every time they saw him but he could not give them a straight answer, just reassurances that their captain was fine. He could see they did not believe him much but nodded anyway. His schedule ate him up for the rest of the hours, his mind wandering off to Wolfram's face this morning then to the anger he had never seen before. Wolfram was so close to tears. How long has it been? He had forgotten already but it felt as though he had been spending time with Wolfram since birth.

Sigh.

Gunter looked but continued.

Another Sigh.

The white haired political and cultural genius gave up on the matter.

"I think its best I leave this matter for tomorrow, your majesty. You may depart." The adviser actually had to shake the King to get any attention, worrying him even more.

'_Whatever happened between the brat and king must have been serious to get Maou-heika to this state. I hope it dissipates soon._' Gunter thought, giving the King one last worried glance before exiting the room. There sure are still far too many tasks to be accomplished for this one day.

Gunter had long since exited the room but the twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku was still thinking what he did to anger Wolfram like that and how to make it up to his fiancé. It was liberating to be thinking of accepting the blond as his fiancé. Surely, he should have thought of it before. Maybe then, this situation could have been avoided. The King let out another sigh. This was going to be a long day.

-Somewhere in the Castle-

In one of the many unused rooms in Blood Pledge Castle, a certain blond was clutching the Necklace Yuuri gave him, smiling as he stared at it. The significance of Yuuri actually thinking of giving him a gift, even if the king does not intend to impregnate him just yet, was, overall, a nice thought. The heart-shaped green gemstone, which he was set on finding out what later, pendant set on a silver pendant hung on a silver-chained necklace. Overall, the details of the jewel made Wolfram think of it more as an artwork rather than some decorative accessory used to woo someone of great importance of another. He knew he was not that important to Yuuri as to want to get married to him but he cannot help but hope for the best, especially now that the King finally gave him a gift of such value. Judging by the intricacy of the artwork, which most probably was done by hand, in addition to the gemstone's beauty and rarity, this was one expensive necklace. It made him smile to think that Yuuri actually wanted to give him such an expensive gift when he knows the King was not even in agreement of the this type of relationship.

Thinking back, maybe he should not have given Yuuri that look. Maybe he should have held back his anger. The look on the face of his fiancé this morning, he did not know what to think of it. Maybe the teenager deserved it for mistreating him far too many times, taking him for granted. However, on the other hand, maybe this was asking a lot. After all, you cannot change overnight what someone has lived with all his life.

Thinking about it, maybe, just maybe, Yomi was right. Yutaka Yomi was one of his more mature soldiers, appearing twenty but is actually a hundred and one years old. The man once told him that the king loved him already but just was not ready to admit it yet, that he would have to be patient until the king becomes ready at his own pace. However, patience was never one of his strong points. If anything, it was something that needs a lot of work. However, if it meant having Yuuri by his side all the time…

"Lieutenant Walter Kreuk. What are you doing here?" The blond haired prince asked the platinum blond, raising an irritated eyebrow at the man he liked to call Yomi.

"I'm off duty sir. Just call me Yomi." The man started, sitting beside the obviously irritated prince. They were in a lesser visited part of the Lady Cherie's garden. This part only had grass and many trees covering it, making it look like an outside part of the garden. But really was on the inside, not that it really matters. This part of the garden was yet to be decorated by the Queen but alas, she may have already forgotten this part of her garden.

"What do you want Walter?" the prince irritatedly asked, not bothering to look at the man. Walter just smiled and looked at the horizon. The sunset was beautiful when watched from this part of the garden.

"What do YOU want?" he retorted, looking at the beautiful scenery, gasping in awe.

"You know, mother promised me on this very garden that I would find my fated one and I would be eternally happy. She was wrong. Yuuri doesn't see me that way. Or maybe he isn't my fated one." The blonde prince talked. It was a feat in itself as the beauty almost always wants to scream to everybody.

"It's not as if fate is a straight road. Someone wise once told me that fate, or destiny as you may call it, is a set of predefined choices. That way, it is both predestined AND still is in our hands." Walter stroked his own hair, loving the way it felt. He loved doing it no matter how narcissistic it felt.

Wolfram snorted.

"And that wise person would be?" The blonde had always believed destiny is a prewritten plot in which all of them are just actors to be played upon by the hands of Shinou. Yuuri always proved him wrong.

"Me, of course." Yomi spoke rather boastfully, pointing to himself in a dignified manner, raising his head up high. "Snorting princes are unheard off."

"Pfft. Give me a break. You fart loudly whilst giving drill commands."

"That's my custom-made whistle, captain. Besides, they like me for it. I heard heika was looking all over for you. Heard he was depressed and not making any progress in whatever he does. You should talk to him."

"I don't know, Walter. I don't know." The prince shrugged. Walter, being the muscled six foot three giant that he is, pulled the prince into his arms, resting the prince's head on his shoulder. Wolfram took a deep breath and sighed.

"Trust me, Captain. I read people's emotions for a living. I know my stuff." Walter Kreuk used to be a leader of a fallen nation. He reads people's emotions, their faces to see their intentions before making a decision. However, the nation still fell when Big Cimaron decided to invade them together with Small CImaron. "King Yuuri doesn't seem the type of person who keeps people he doesn't like. He's honest like that. No matter how subtle, if he dislikes something, he'll find a way to change it or get it away from him. And yet he still keeps you by his side. As his fiancé."

"Maybe." Wolfram shrugged, letting the man comfort him. Walter Kreuk was his lieutenant's current name. Current for the man changed his birth name, Yutaka Yomi, to fit the nation's name standards. "Walter."

The man snorted and grumbled, making the blond prince chuckle. "Yomi."

"Yay!" The man childishly muttered with glee, ready to listen to whatever the blond prince had in mind.

"What do you think about giving someone a silver necklace?" Wolfram raised his head and looked closely at Yomi's face, scrutinizing every muscle movement and expression the man makes.

"It's a friendly gift. It's nice but if it was from your fiancé. I'd say it's his way of keeping you without telling you he loves you romantically." The man smiled at his captain, who just grinned ear to ear from what he heard.

"I see. I'll go find my wimp of a fiancé. Thank you for stalking me, Walter. By the way, it's about time for your patrol." With that, he stood up and walked toward the castle.

"Shit!" Walter stood and ran as fast as he could. He doesn't want to get laid off, lest he gets another paycut.

* * *

**A/N:** Next Chapter will be named…. Dun. Dun. Dun!

"The Confrontation." Either that or jealousy…. Do hit me up on your opinions.

I will either end it next chapter or add an extra chapter to focus on their marital bliss or something. Something made for fanservice. Review and enjoy!


	3. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh. Takabayashi Tomo owns Kyou Kara Maou, the novel… Geneon Entertainment and Funimation Entertainment own the distribution rights…

**Jealousy**

"Yuuri!" Stomping footsteps of a scary prince were heard along the castle halls, everyone he met either cringed or inwardly smiled, knowing this was one of _those_ times. "Yuuri, you wimpy King, come out of whatever hell hole your hiding and face me like the King you should be! Yuuri!"

Wolfram Von Bielefield, third son of the previous Maou, heir to the Bielefield throne, preferred future Consort of the King, was shouting his lungs out to get his wimpy fiancé to talk to him, having searched for him for hours unsuccessfully. One wonders if the blond brat beauty did not even think his shouts were comparable to battle cries, or shouts of one going to war, that it would be sure to scare the gentle king of Shin Makoku. But alas, the assertive wagamama puu thought of only driving his fiancé out of whatever mousehole he's hiding in. And yet he's wondering why Yuuri avoids him.

-Yuuri-

-Sitting on his throne in the Throne Room-

-Hands on his chin, frowning-

Somehow, the royal King of Shin Makoku managed to pull through his paperwork signing without spilling ink, grumbling, or even trying for escape. Although he wasn't trying to escape, he wasn't working well either. At least, not the way he was meant to be. His already below par handwriting legibility went even lower that even Omen birds could do better with their own feet. And that's quite a feat!

What is the reason behind this ominous behavior of the Maou's? Lord Von Bielefield's anger. Maybe he shouldn't have said those words. Maybe he should have answered it with a definitive yes or something.

Sigh.

He doesn't know anymore. Yuuri used to think ruling over a country is a piece of cake. The same days when he used to think babies were born from sunflowers and that the moon is just a giant floating mooncake in the night sky. Gone were those days, along with his normalcy. Although there days he wondered what it was like to be normal again, he wouldn't trade his new family for anything. Greta and Wolfram, his new family here – Yuuri unconsciously smiles at the thought of those days he would stare at his sleeping family in their bedchambers for hours on end with large goofy grin on his face – was worth more than any normalcy he would ever have. That is, along with his people and his future consort's immediate family, he had accepted everything happening to him. Hell, he even resigned to himself that he would have to, eventually, find ways to escape to earth to research about male sex. Yes, he had accepted that he would be married to Wolfram. And why not? Wolfram was more than capable of running the country when he was away, not to mention the boy's capability of telling him the unadulterated truth when everybody else is busy sugarcoating it for him.

Wolfram, come to think of it, seems to know best what to do him. The blond scolds him when everybody else is too respectful to tell him off. Those days when he really needed it, Wolfram boldly told him the consequences of his actions in the most straightforward way possible. His fiancé – Yes, he has accepted that fact ages ago but still is delaying the day he'll say it out loud – praises him in the humblest way possible, along with some guidelines, to prevent his head from growing. Wolfram was the only one who treated him as an equal, not a baby that needs to be, well, babysitted. The blond never underestimates nor overestimates him. Wolfram had faith in him when he didn't have faith in himself. But not in the way everybody else does, but because the blond knows his capabilities. When wolfram says something, he has long observed, it was because the blond means and believes it. The prince's beauty was inside and out, his transparent emotions being the one he admires the most.

"Wolfram… What would I do without you?" he asked, wondering indeed if he was without his assertive, observant, dignified, honorable, emotional and honest fiancé. The King shook his head. "I never knew I could attach so many adjectives before Wolfram's name, aside from Spoiled Brat, Triple-B and Bishounen." He muttered, counting each adjective with his fingers.

Bam!

And the door opened, revealing the devil he was thinking about, fuming and huffing from, as what Yuuri expected, hunting him down the halls. Every single time he hears the blond's footsteps, along with the Wolfram's battlecry, he can't help but shudder, feeling like he was some sort of prey trying to avoid its predator. But this prey is tired of being chased and is more than ready of being the predator. Yuuri was more than ready to pounce…. And strip the blond? Wait… what? What? Rewind. That doesn't sound right. Or noble. But it sounds….. nice. Very nice indeed. But how does two males have sex? Wait, in the first place, how does sex take place? He means, he knows how it goes between normal couples, not that they weren't normal – just extravagantly perfect? Conceited but true. – but he just doesn't know where to put it. Well, there only two possible orifices, Wolfram's mouth – would be a nice way to silence the blond though he fears of being bitten off - and Wolfram's bouncy buth…. hole….

Butthole.

'_Wolfram. Butt. Hole. I like how butt and hole sounds together but Wolfram's name makes it special. Hmm… I should proclaim that as the best words ever! I really miss poking Wolfram's backyard when he's asleep. Maybe later I can ask him if I can do it while he's awake. Wait!_'

A light bulb lit off.

'_I can ask him now! Demand it from him! You're a genius Yuuri!_' he mentally patted himself in the back, grinning his goofy grin as he stalked toward his fiancé.

"What is it Wolfram?" _Damn, that didn't sound sexy. I need to sound sexy!_

"What the hell are you doing all day? Gunter, Gwendal and Conrart all complained to me about you being more incompetent than you already are at training!" The blond started, not missing the mischievous look on the maou's face, aside from something he did not recognize, nor know that was in Yuuri's eyes before.

"Can I poke your butt?" he managed to blurt out the first that came to mind, although this time, even if they weren't the words he meant and wanted to say, not that he didn't want and mean them because he does, managed to utter in a deeper, sexier voice that clearly sent shivers down his fiance's spine. '_Score! Homerun, here I come!_' he thought, loving the look on HIS fiance's face.

"What are you… playing at Yuuri!" The blond muttered, stomping toward the King on his throne. The blond can't help but praise himself for choosing such an awe inspiring king, not to mention cute. And now sexy but still is a lousy lover. How about in bed though? He managed to think, successfully getting himself to blush profusely the second he was in front of the King. He was about to speak again but Yuuri turned him around. No sounds where made until he felt his butt being poked again and again by the now curious and turned on King.

"Wow. This is so soft and bouncy." The maou excitedly muttered, practically grinning ear to ear as he continued poking. Clearly, the Maou completely forgot about the incident this morning. Wolfram, taking the thought the bad way, wanted to walk away. However, his body craved the touch. How long has it been since he first wanted Yuuri to accept him, body, heart and soul? He can't even remember. About 20 years, more or less, it seems. Too long but thoughts like these have no place in his current situation. He had to… had to… had to…..

"Ugh….. Hmm…" The blonde, without meaning to, closed his eyes and moaned, letting Yuuri's touch soothe him. The Maou's curious fingers traced the middle of the blonde's posterior, running his forefinger up and down whilst his free hand began cupping Wolfram's buttcheeks, squeezing them in delight. Minutes went on and the maou's face, turned from curiosity to one where he was already licking his lips, staring at the prize in front of him . Wolfram, meanwhile, closed his eyes, neck arching, heat tilting slowly, erotically upward, his mouth slightly opening to the welcome sensation. However, soon after he felt something wet. Yuuri was licking his backside. The Prince's eyes opened wide, alarmed. Not knowing what to do, he blazed a trail outside the room, mind in complete disarray.

Confusion wrapped around the King's mind, along with worry and the overwhelming urge to follow and blond. Proving to be too much for the King, Yuuri ran after his fiancé. For the first time, it was him chasing Wolfram, not the other way around. He doesn't know if this is love or anything but one thing he does know is that he can and must not let things be the way they are. He wants to be closer to Wolf, closer than a friend or best friend should be. In time, he knows he will figure it out but as of now, he has got to chase after the blond, his mind continuing to chastise his previous actions.

'_Damn it, why did I have to do that? He must think I'm a pervert and only want him that way. Wolfram, don't do anything stupid. Don't go away from me again. I swear I'll do anything just to make sure you are always by my side._' He thought, running as fast as he can.

-Hallway near the training grounds-

Walter Kreuk, the six footer giant, had just finished his patrol and was on his way to file a report at Lord Von Bielefield's and Lord Von Voltaire's office when he heard two set of feet running toward him. Curious, he turned around to see who they were, only to find out it was the royal couple chasing each other down the hall. Lord Von Bielefield looked odd for some reason, same with King Shibuya. However, he didn't have enough time to finish his observations as the two bumped onto his chest head on and then fell down like a stack of dominoes, leaving him unfazed by their actions. Unknown to him, the two felt like they hit a brick wall. Lord Von Bielefield felt like he was sandwiched and indeed he was. It was discomforting, especially the feeling of Yuuri's hard-on suddenly intruding upon his rear entrance like that. The King, however, felt more worried and nice. Worried that he might have hurt Wolfram too much and nice for he felt the other's posterior and it felt good against his groin. No can blame him for, after all, he is still a hormonal teenager.

Yomi, feeling that he somehow is at fault in this, what with Lord Von Bielefield falling butt first on the floor and his back hitting the Maou's groin painfully, as he had hear the Maou groan out loud, helped the two get up, starting with Lord Von Bielefield.

"Damn it, Walter. Why the hell were you blocking the hallway like that? And what are you made of? A ton of bricks? You don't even seem hurt in any way!" The prince rambled on, the King still ailing of his injured groin, wishing nothing's broken. The king was still staring at the prince when Wolfram stood up all too sudden and accidentally kissed the big man on the lips. A big no-no for conservative Shin Makoku.

"Wolfram!" The king yelled, standing immediately. '_How could this happen? At this time when I am slowly accepting him as my fiance?_' The king thought as he quickly extracted HIS fiancé off of the big man, bravely putting himself between the giant and the prince….cess… Not that he would dare tell Wolfram that…

"I'm sorry, Lord Von Bielefield… I will do whatever you deem fit for us, either complete deletion of this scene or…." Walter managed to mutter, although not a single trace of worry laced his face, nor his voice. The man was passively smiling. '_Just like Conrad_' Yuuri thought…

Wolfram breathed in heavily. "Alright. I shall not disgrace your honor by refusing matrimony."

"Yada! Zettai ni Yada!" The King vehemently proclaimed, eyes full of determination.

**A/N:** So, one more chap to finish… eh? Or two more? See ya all…. I'll edit this chapter later on…. Do tell me errors you might see along the way... My beta is unactive atm...

_Yada! Zettai ni Yada!_ = Never! Absolutely Not!


	4. Authority

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh. Takabayashi Tomo owns Kyou Kara Maou, the novel… Geneon Entertainment and Funimation Entertainment own the distribution rights…

**Authority**

"Never! Absolutely Not!"

The maoh exclaimed, Yuuri's gentle eyes turned into angry slits. Walter, much to his chagrin, swallowed and stepped back. Fear. That was the one emotion of those that lived after seeing the maoh's rage felt. Usually, as Lord Von Bielefield knew from experience, this happens only after a terrible injustice occurs before the young king's eyes. None of that happened here, apart from sexual harassment by the maoh himself a few minutes ago. '_Did Yuuri really think that gravely about that kiss? Or is it…._' Wolfram shook his head. '_No, that's impossible. Isn't it?_' Now Lord Von Bielefield is having doubts on his own thoughts, on his own fiancé. A serious one, mind you. Not like those temper tantrums involving the maoh's "suspicious behavior."

"Yuuri! What the hell is wrong with you!" The blond inserted himself between the king and the now passive faced Walter. This only seemed to make the Maou's face even angrier, more serious than before.

"He did not do that on purpose, you know that! You wimpy idiot!"

The king settled for a blank expression on his face, his eyes unreadable. A cold voice very unlike the king echoed.

"No. Never!"

Bam!

All of a sudden, a surge of energy knocked everybody off their feet. A menacing surge of energy, filled with rage, desire, jealousy.

"Never!"

This was not making any sense. Is this even possible? Sure, the man's aura was covering the king and is felt strongly through the entire castle. Yes, Yuuri's eyes were reduced to angry slits. However, Yuuri's voice did not change, nor waiver. It was purely the half-human, half-demon king that was Shibuya Yuuri. HIS Shibuya Yuuri. There is authority but it was purely Yuuri's, not the ever recognizable Maou's. Another is that Yuuri's hair did not grow in any way. Another indication that this, indeed, is Yuuri, not the when Yuuri turns into the maou, the gentle king's gorgeous black hair – yes, Lord Von Bielefield loves the king's hair – grows to should length. And this hair, is definitely not shoulder length. It remained the way it was, short and spazzy all over. '_Does this mean Yuuri has complete control over his powers already? But it is too soon. Or is it?_' The Prince thought, getting up and looking at the man.

"My deepest apologies, your majesty..." Walter started, bowing down on the floor before their angry king. "I did not mean to disrupt your engagement to Lord Von Bielefield. I seek not to interfere with your FRUITFUL and LOVING relationship." Walter fox grinned. Yuuri and Wolfram looked like a pair of constipated tomatoes. The Royal family, advisors, and the maids were running toward the maoh, along with a few soldiers. Apparently, word had gotten around of the maoh's rage. They thought someone had broken inside the castle.

"Eherm….." Yuuri, after a lot of blushing minutes later, regained his voice, and most of his composure. Then he started to deepen it, gave it authority as he wanted to make one thing clear.

"Let it be known that whosoever attempts, or even thinks of stealing, and/or harming what belongs to the king will be punished severely. Harshly."

Everybody stood straight, hands on salute, including the newly halted Walter.

"You shall be pardoned only once."

Walter smiled. Wolfram, however, was dumbstruck. Everyone else were either in awe, confused, or both. '_Did… did just say that he acknowledges me as part of his property? That I am his? That I BELONG to him?_' Normally, Lord Von Bielefield would, like in most other times, , be angry for being through of, or treated as, a mere possession, an object by the king, or anyone else for that matter. However, just the thought of being accepted and wanted by the king, after all these years, brought him on the verge of tears. His eyes were watery but not a single tear escaped the beautiful emerald eyes. Must be his soldier training. All those years of being chastised, pushed away from the king but determinedly continuing to prove himself to the king were all coming back to him. It pained him to know that he had to taken so long to earn a place that was rightfully, lawfully and dutifully his. However, all those are outweighed by the fact that this moment, this very moment, proves that all his efforts were not in vain, that everything he did was worth it. Definitely.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

"Yuuri, you wimp, what do you mean by all of this?" When all others were either cowering in fear or staring in awe, it was only Lord Von Bielefield who had that guts, and the rights, to yell at the king. And live to pout about it to his heart's content without worrying about punishment too. It had always been like that. All eyes turned from Yuuri to Wolfram and back to Yuuri, waiting for what happens again.

"Spending time with Yutaka Yomi, AKA Walter Kreuk, and getting to know him has its benefits. He managed to rub off on me."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "Influenced by my lieutenant? That can't be good, you wimp."

Yuuri almost chuckled but managed to keep it to himself, Walter's foxy grin growing by the minute.

"What the hell?" Wolfram exclaimed loudly, surprised as he was suddenly yanked into a tight and possessive hug by the maou. The surprise, embarrassment, turned into an appreciative blush as the blonde prince buried his face in the crook of his king's neck, snuggling, not mention blushing even more it looked unhealthy, as he heard the rest of the king's speech.

"What's mine is mine alone. Wolfram Von Bielefield is mine. And I. Don't. Share." Yuuri uttered each syllable vehemently, as if with poison, filled with possessiveness.

"I don't like shedding blood but I will kill ANYONE who dares take Wolfram from me."

His speech done, the king dragged his blushing fiancé toward their royal nightchamber. Everybody clapped. Some were in tears, others still in shock, whilst others had a mixture of both. Gunter then turned to speak.

"But what about your previous statement? The one about the Maou's belongings and the consequences of harming and/or stealing them?"

Yuuri smirked as they, he and blushing, snuggling and content Wolfram, walked toward their bedroom.

"So let it be written.

So let it be done."

And the door to their bedroom closed.

~FIN~

**A/N:** Not! Haha! One more chap to go! Review to convince me to put up a rather descriptive of their honeymoon…. Hahahah…. Spoilers….. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ja!


End file.
